


Всё по кругу, но всё будет иначе

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama Llama, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если жизнь похожа на свечу, то я уже погружаюсь в собственный воск - вязкую и горячую жидкость, заставляющую продолжать тонуть и забывать о том, что я всё ещё имею силы что-либо изменить. Я постараюсь вынырнуть из тьмы и найти того, на чьё плечо можно положить руку и знать, что он никогда её не скинет, а положит свою сверху.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Скука и страх.

Стоя на краю крыши, ты начинаешь думать, что самоубийство - это не то, чего ты хотел. На грани взрыва многим кажется, что разбежаться и спрыгнуть с крыши - самый лёгкий выход. Мы не задумываемся о чувствах наших родных, близких, о ликовании наших врагов и задир, которое потом сменится испугом. Мысль о том, что будет после нашей смерти, застывает на наших губах в лице безразличной ухмылки.  
  
А какое нам дело, что будет дальше? Раз нас не будет - будущее не важно.  
  
Но есть те, кто кончают жизнь самоубийством со слезами, застывшими на уже мёртвых глазах. С перекошенным от боли лицом. С мыслями о том, что будет с нашей семьёй. О чём будут думать друзья? Кто-нибудь будет плакать из-за моей смерти?  
  
Запомнит ли меня кто-нибудь?  
  
Любит ли меня кто-нибудь?  
  
Когда мы начинаем думать о таких вещах, то, бывает, уже поздно вернуться назад: кровь рекой стекает с руки, заливая окружающую нас мебель и заставляя падать без сознания; предательски дрожит рука и дёргается, нажимая на курок старого пистолета - звук выстрела громко растекается по глухим стенам, заставляя содрогнуться соседей и бешено стучать по навсегда закрытой двери грязной квартиры; в момент прыжка с головой захватывает страх, и слеза успевает скатиться только до линии подбородка - и всё оборачивается холодным трупом, нежащемся в луже собственной буро-красной крови; от вкуса таблеток начинает тошнить, и прежде чем мы начинаем что-либо осознавать, на следующий день из-за нас бьётся в истерике несколько десятков человек.  
  
Это то решение, от которого поздно отказываться.  
  
На данный момент я стоял на крыше своей школы. Четвёртый этаж. Я бы не сказал, что страшно. Но, да, страшно. Страшно из-за того, что, сбросившись вниз, я не умру, а стану инвалидом. Уж лучше умереть, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь просидеть в кресле без каких-либо движений ногами или периодически ходить к психиатру. Но даже в таком случае я бы не выдержал и покончил со своей жизнью через пару дней при помощи таблеток или узкой петли. Лучше было бы просто застрелиться, но найти пистолет - не такое уж и простое дело. Тем более, для несовершеннолетнего.  
  
Сейчас вы, наверное, задаётесь вопросом: "А почему ты, собственно, хочешь умереть?".  
  
Обычно, человек хочет умереть из-за семейных проблем, застревающих комом в горле, высоких долгов, изнасилования, несчастной любви, психических отклонений, физических издевательств, из-за любопытства и т.д. Я же не знаю, зачем это делаю. В семье у меня всё отлично до такой степени, что можно захлебнуться розовыми соплями. Долгов нет, да и не было бы. Я не настолько люблю деньги, чтобы из-за них стоило умереть. Никто меня не насиловал. Несчастную любовь я ещё не пережил, как и счастливую, впрочем. Да и любовь, как и деньги, не стоит моей смерти. Из-за любви умирают слабаки, которые смиряются с жестокой реальностью и застывают в ужасе, не зная, что делать дальше. Надо мной никто никогда не издевался. И мне не любопытна жизнь в загробном мире. Хотя, я хотел оставить записку о том, чтобы вместе со мной похоронили моего кота, иначе сойду с ума по ту сторону. Но я же не фараон, поэтому оставил эту пропитанную идиотизмом идею.  
  
Я занёс ногу над воздухом и нервно сглотнул. В голове промелькнули все моменты, которые я пережил за последние две недели, но они ровным счётом ничего не значили. Всё одинаково и скучно. Можно сказать, омерзительно. До тошноты. Именно поэтому я хочу избавиться от своей жизни.  
  
То есть, причина моего будущего самоубийства - скука. Таким способом я избавлюсь от неё. Уничтожу навсегда. Весьма смелый шаг для такого слабака, как я, пускай слабаком я казался только внешне. Но по этому поводу меня никогда не дразнили, ведь знали, что в тихом омуте черти водятся. Обходили стороной, изредка бросая заинтересованные взгляды и ничего не предпринимая. Жалкие. Но и на том спасибо.  
  
Капелька пота скатилась от моего виска к скуле. Моему разуму сейчас совсем не страшно, но страшно телу, из-за чего после станет страшно и разуму. Цепь, которую не разорвать. Мне же не страшно. Не страшно, не страшно, не страшно...  
  
Страшно, ведь?  
  
Чем сильнее я уверяю себя в том, что не являюсь трусом, тем большим трусом я становлюсь. Абсурд.  
  
Я крепко ухватился за железные прутья, из которых было составлено ограждение на краю крыши. Главное, чтобы сейчас не дрогнула рука, и я не свалился бы вниз. На данный момент у меня пропало желание умирать. Смешно. Осторожно перелез через довольно-таки невысокий забор и, словно мешок, упал на бетонную поверхность. Сердце бешено колотилось, что отдавалось неприятным звуком в ушах. Ненавижу слушать биение сердца, особенно собственное. То ли противно, то ли страшно. Но после это меня всегда начинает тошнить. И сейчас.  
  
Слава Богу, ноги не взбунтовались и не отказались меня слушаться. Я встал, пускай и с трудом, потянулся спиной, из-за чего послышались навязчивые звуки треска костей, улыбнулся настолько радостно, насколько у меня это на данный момент получалось, и пошагал прочь с крыши - моего способа убежать от реальности.  
  
Я открыл дверь и, не оборачиваясь назад, начал спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
  
За моей спиной послышался смешок.


	2. Лаванда и цирк

Передо мной стоял парень с волосами цвета лаванды. Правая сторона его прически была на 5 см длиннее, и длина волос укорачивалась с права налево, образуя своеобразную лестницу без ступеней. Чёлка на правую сторону, прикрывающая лишь чёрные брови. Светло-серые глаза, почти прозрачные, что пугало даже больше, чем необычный цвет волос. Тёмная маленькая родинка под тонкими бледными губами, мертвенно-бледная кожа. Губы застыли в усмешке, глаза были слегка прищурены.  
  
На левой стороне шеи разместилась татуировка в виде чёрного контура треугольника с основанием вниз. Над ним свисала серьга - чёрное кольцо в 2 сантиметра диаметром. Чёрная футболка с белой диагональной надписью: "Get down on your knees". Да, скромности ему не занимать. Хотя, я бы и сам был не против носить кофту с подобной надписью.   
  
Его образ завершался обтягивающими брюками кирпичного цвета, чёрными армейскими кедами и открытой пачкой сигарет, торчащей из кармана. Не сказать, что мне не понравился его внешний вид, но я бы никогда не выкрасил волосы в подобный цвет.  
  
Да что я всё про волосы и волосы? Тут человек заметил мою попытку самоубийства, если я не ошибаюсь, и откровенно посмеялся надо мной. Ладно, только начал.   
  
Я настороженно следил за тем, как он вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана и попытался взять хоть одну, но его руки ужасно дрожали, что было заметно даже невооружённым глазом, из-за чего сначала сигарета, а после и вся пачка упала вниз. Он, слегка согнув колени, наклонился вниз и поднял сигареты длинными пальцами, скомкал их вместе с пачкой и кинул в рядом стоящую урну, после потёр шею правой рукой, слегка скривив лицо, облокотился на уже закрытую дверь на крышу.  
  
\- И чего ты ещё не ушёл? - его низкий бархатный голос заставил меня вернуться в реальность и тряхнуть головой из стороны в сторону. Я осознал, в какой ситуации сейчас нахожусь и усмехнулся глубоко в мыслях.  
  
\- Мне просто хотелось понаблюдать за тем, что выйдет из этого цирка.  
  
Господи, оторви мне язык! Только я могу уже после первой сказанной мной фразой заставить собеседника возненавидеть меня.  
  
\- И как, тебе понравился мой цирк? - неожиданно для меня заявил незнакомец и, отойдя от стены, засунул руки в карманы брюк, немного сутулясь. Теперь, когда он ближе ко мне, я увидел нашу разницу в росте в сантиметров 5 примерно. Зависть. И пускай я выше 180 сантиметров ростом, но хотел бы вырасти ещё.  
  
\- Извини, но слоны всё-таки интереснее тебя.  
  
\- Очень жаль. А я так старался, Марк, - гаденьким голоском проговорил незнакомец, который откуда-то знает моё имя, и похлопал меня по плечу. Пока я стоял, пытаясь понять, что же сейчас произошло, этот парень уже успел пройти половину пути на нижний этаж, когда его догнал мой вопрос:  
  
\- Эй, а откуда ты знаешь моё имя? - на что он просто прямо поднял ладонь правой руки и, даже не взглянув на меня, продолжил спускаться вниз на такой же скорости.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Марк, что с тобой случилось? - передо мной появилось лицо моего лучшего друга, и его ярко-рыжие волосы скользнули по моему лицу. Не знаю, как у них это получилось, но мои бы так не смогли.  
  
\- Пытаюсь вспомнить какой-либо способ для того, чтобы вырасти на 5 сантиметров за один день, - на что Игорь лишь снисходительно вздохнул.  
  
\- Спешу разочаровать тебя, друг, но подрасти за день на 5 сантиметров просто физически невозможно.  
  
\- Не надо было спешить! Зачем ты рушишь мои детские надежды?! - не на шутку раскричался я, яростно размахивая руками, из-за чего сейчас напоминал взбешенного петуха. Великолепное сравнение. Вкусное.  
  
\- Марк, - мой друг попытался дотронуться до меня рукой, но я же петух, поэтому яростно отмахнул её в сторону, чем вызвал крайнее недовольство у своей жертвы. - Марк, успокойся уже! На тебя смотрит огромное количество людей, и половина из них набирает номер ближайшего психиатрического отделения!  
  
Я осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что сейчас жертвой буду я. Ещё и сам буду в этом виноват. Половина людей и правда вытащила мобильные телефоны из своих бездонных и не очень карманов. Кое-кто крутил пальцем у виска, кто-то одаривал мою персону непонимающим взглядом, некоторым было плевать на меня, мои крики, и вообще на всех, ибо их разум сейчас наполняла музыка, громко звучащая в наушниках. Или математические формулы, заученные наизусть для завтрашней областной олимпиады. Но только один человек стоял, облокотившись о стену, и противно улыбался правым уголком губ.  
  
Моё терпение не выдержало, а я, как вы видите, взрывной человек, поэтому я направился навстречу этому лавандоволосому чуду в обтягивающих брюках и схватил его за ворот футболки. Выражение его лица практически не изменилось, только предательски дёрнулись губы, выдавая его с потрохами. Масками балуется, значит. А я вот не люблю маски, если они одеты не на меня, поэтому пришло время её сорвать.  
  
Парень принудительно поплёлся за мной в сторону на данный момент пустого кабинета географии, так как просто не смог ослабить мою смертельно сильную хватку рукой. Так и тащил я его через весь коридор, наблюдая за изумлённой реакцией проходящих мимо учеников. Кстати, такая же реакция была на лицах тех докладчиков, когда я только начал двигаться навстречу этой подозрительной личности. Что же в нём такого, что моё фамильярное отношение к нему заставило их застыть в ужасе. Правда, я немного преувеличиваю, но, что поделать, люблю я это делать.  
  
Кабинет географии и правда был пуст. Интуиция меня не подводит.  
  
Я затащил парня в кабинет и закрыл за нами дверь. В комнате стало сразу как-то неуютно тихо, так как дверь изолировала практически любой намёк на звук, исключая школьный звонок. Соответственно, этот кабинет выгоден тем, что никто снаружи не услышит наш разговор. И ещё здесь вкусно пахнет - учительница географии выбирает правильные освежители. Хорошо, что она вообще их использует в классе, ибо в других воняет потом, пудрой, приторными духами, сигаретами и алкоголем. А я не переношу ни один из этих запахов.  
  
\- Что ты от меня хотел? - наконец-то подал голос виновник торжества, не забывая про свою улыбку.  
  
\- Для начала убери свою фальшивую улыбку.  
  
Да, он меня послушал. Его "лучезарная" улыбка сменилась на холодность. Он вопросительно на меня смотрел, скрестив руки на груди, и этим доказывал своё... высокомерие? Дорогой, что ты о себе возомнил?  
  
\- Испугался? - спросил он, когда я от злости прищурил свой взгляд.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Не умеешь ты читать эмоции человека.  
  
Парень шумно выдохнул и подошёл ко мне вплотную. Схватил меня за мой любимый галстук цвета детских надежд и потянул на себя.  
  
\- И что же ты от меня хотел? - в глазах читалась лишь наигранная пустота.


	3. Галстук и цвет

\- Можешь, пожалуйста, не трогать мой галстук, - я с вызовом посмотрел лавандоволосому в глаза и схватил его руку.  
  
\- Тебе галстук важнее, чем ты сам? - опять же с насмешкой произнёс он, но всё же отпустил и отошёл на один шаг назад, опять же скрестив руки на груди  
  
\- Да, я люблю этот галстук.  
  
\- Но он же розовый. Ты волосы в розовый не пробовал красить? - на последнем вопросе от него уже попахивало сарказмом.  
  
\- Пробовал. В прошлом году у меня были длинные розовые волосы до поясницы, но за ними было тяжело ухаживать, поэтому пришлось постричься. И осветлиться заодно, - про длину волос я, конечно, наврал. Максимум, который у меня был, - до лопаток, но в конце прошлого года по просьбам (приказам) матери пришлось их лишиться и покрасить. Были они у меня нежно-розового цвета, как платья у лолит. На меня постоянно удивлённо смотрели, видимо, спрашивая, зачем пятнадцатилетний парень выкрасил волосы в такой девичий цвет.   
  
Всё просто: я проиграл Игорю в споре. Не успел съесть 15 гамбургеров за полчаса. В случае моего выигрыша он должен был месяц ходить в школу в офисных костюмах, которые ненавидит, но проиграл я. Впрочем, целый месяц я ходил с розовой шевелюрой, но за последние 3 месяца учебного года так и не изменил имидж, пока не получил от матери. Было весело, что ещё сказать.  
  
\- Не шутишь?  
  
\- Нет, можешь у Игоря спросить, - я сел на первую парту среднего ряда, и мои и так короткие джинсы приподнялись наверх, открываю взору серые носки с замысловатыми чёрными надписями. Ненавижу короткие брюки, но из-за длины моих ног почти все штаны мне коротки. А если и не коротки, то широкие в бёдрах. Беда.  
  
\- Ааааа, ты про нашу школьную всезнайку? - уже с искренней ухмылкой на лице ответил парень, которого я ненавижу за то, что он выше меня.  
  
Как он и сказал. Игорь - наша школьная всезнайка. Некоторые за глаза называли и называют его информатором. Он и правда знал всё: что ел на завтрак Коля - местная груша для битья, со сколькими парнями переспала Оксана из 11-го класса (точное их количество, кроме Игоря, никто не знал) и остальное. И, конечно же, он знал, как зовут этого парня, стоящего передо мной, его репутацию и некоторые кадры из прошлого. А может и большую часть этих кадров.   
  
Вот только бесплатно Игорь информацию не раздаёт, а, естественно, за деньги. И довольно-таки большую сумму. Мне, как другу, он делает скидку - не берёт деньги, ведь знает, что деньгами меня Бог ещё с самого рождения обделил, а у мамы брать деньги я не собираюсь - гордость не позволяет. Но, если Игорь и не берёт у меня за работу деньги, это не означает, что я за неё не плачу. Один раз он попросил меня сходить с ним в ночной клуб, а я их просто не переношу. Всё закончилось тем, что он вырывал меня из рук злобного официанта-гея и за моё спасение отвалил немалое количество денег, чтобы этот маньяк снял себе какую-нибудь проститутку вместо меня. Несколько раз я прикрывал его перед родителями, из-за чего после получал от матери, что уже вошло в привычку. Отцу же абсолютно всё равно, что творит мама, пока она не начинает использовать руки, сковородку, кастрюлю и прочую кухонную утварь. Слава Богу, до этого ещё не доходило, иначе бы у меня всё тело было покрыто пятнами цвета лаванды. То есть, фиолетовыми.  
  
\- Да-да, про него, - я слегка улыбнулся, чтобы показать то дружелюбие, которое к нему сейчас испытываю. Никакое, в общем.  
  
\- Этот Игорь, он довольно-таки интересный парень, - лавандоволосый снова потёр шею правой рукой. Привычка, наверное, но она мне нравится. - Сам не раз брал у него информацию и взамен давал новую.  
  
\- Молодец, что могу ещё сказать, - мне кажется, или в каждой своей фразе он и правда пытается себя выгодно преподнести, на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Ещё он высокомерный. Я люблю высокомерных людей, пока их высокомерие не распространяется на меня, так что этого парня я на данный момент не люблю.  
  
Ладно, надо начать тот разговор, из-за которого я, собственно, его сюда привёл.  
  
\- Почему ты был там, возле двери на крышу?  
  
\- Я там всегда сижу, - поднимите мою челюсть, пожалуйста. - Даже до того, как ты впервые пытался сделать крышу своим местом для суицида. Я всегда прихожу на середине перемены, сажусь около двери и выкуриваю 2 сигареты. Если начну курить на крыше - меня заметят и донесут директору, а по этой лестнице почти никто не поднимается, только охранник перед закрытием школы, чтобы проверить, все ли ушли домой.   
  
Он подошёл к учительскому столу и начал стучать пальцами по ровной поверхности. Зачем ему это надо? Чтобы унять постоянную дрожь в руках? Очень сильную дрожь. Или он просто нервничает.  
  
\- Один раз, уже поднявшись наверх, я заметил тебя, стоящего около перил и, наклонившись через них, смотрящего вниз. Затем ты встал на носки и попытался наклониться чуть ниже, чтобы уже точно упасть. Я было хотел открыть дверь, схватить тебя и вправить мозг, но ты резко отошёл назад, упал вниз и смотрел вперёд широко открытыми глазами. И тут я понял, что ты всё равно не сможешь умереть, - после этих слов он искал что-то в карманах брюк, но это что-то не сдавалось и не хотело находиться. Лавандоволосый вздохнул и продолжил объяснение. - Я остался сидеть, дожидаясь, пока ты выйдешь, чтобы поговорить, но ты не заметил меня. И так продолжалось 16 раз. На 17 раз, после твоей семнадцатой попытки, я соизволил оповестить тебя о своём присутствии.  
  
Мой мозг всё ещё пытался воспринять только что услышанную информацию, а сердце бешено стучало. Он знает всё? Впрочем, какое дело, я же из-за скуки это делаю. Но всё же...  
  
\- Я пойду. Скоро урок начнётся, - мой уже бывший собеседник развернулся и пошагал прочь в сторону двери, за которой, судя по стукам, столпилось уже приличное количество любопытных носов.  
  
\- Стой! Как тебя зовут? - опомнился я и поспешил задать этот вопрос, пока лавандоволосого не засосала толпа.  
  
\- Женя.


	4. Имя и еда

\- Женя, Женя, Женя, Женя... - бормотал я под себя, скривив лицо и сделав свой голос самым противным, который у меня вообще был. - Ненавижу тебя.  
  
Игорь всё время стоял рядом со мной и смотрел на меня беспокойным взглядом, как отец на сына, когда тот заявил, что хочет выйти именно замуж. Хотя, сын в этот момент получил бы пощёчину, а не беспокойный взгляд. Но Игоря уже ничем не удивить, когда он всё знает.  
  
\- О каком Жене ты говоришь? - парень наклонил голову немного вбок, напоминая этим жестов щенка таксы.  
  
\- Ну, о том, с которым вчера разговаривал, - странно он себя ведёт. Всех же знает.  
  
\- Ты ни с каким Женей вчера не разговаривал. У тебя с головой не в порядке, дорогой, - друг похлопал меня по плечу и счастливо улыбнулся. Всегда знал, что он хочет отправить меня в психиатрическую клинику, а тут нашёл повод. Правда, странный этот повод какой-то.  
  
\- Тогда, какое имя у этого лавандоволосого, а? Он сам сказал, что его зовут Женя, Евгений, Евгеша, Евгетоша, Же...  
  
\- Стоп! Марк, какой-то ты взрывной в последнее время. Слушай, - тут он демонстративно открыл рот и прикрыл его рукой, - неужели у тебя критические дни? - убейте его. - Я всегда предполагал, что ты девушка, но никогда не думал, что так оно и...  
  
Договорить парень не смог, так как ему помешал мой кулак, звонко проехавший по челюсти. Если бы я не удержал Игоря за руку, то он бы уже лежал на полу, и зеваки вызывали бы уже милицию. Пронесло. Парень посмотрел на меня жалобным взглядом и выпрямился, зачем-то отряхнув брюки, которые совсем не коснулись пола.  
  
\- Марк, не верь всему, что говорят люди. Кроме меня.  
  
\- Ты о чём? - я, конечно, понял, что он намекает на лавандоволосого, но надо иногда включать режим идиота, а сейчас это выгодно.  
  
\- Ну, его зовут вовсе не Женя.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- А вот так.  
  
\- И как же его зовут?  
  
Игорь сразу стал серьёзным, подпёр подбородок рукой, принял позу мыслителя. Обычно такие моменты до добра не доводят.  
  
\- Знаешь, Марк...  
  
\- Что? - если честно, я уже готовился к худшему.  
  
\- Бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке.  
  
Убейте меня. Как я мог повестить на его столь глупое подражание серьёзности, что совсем забыл о характере этой рыжей бестии. Игорь широко улыбнулась, предчувствуя свою победу и новый заработок. Мне всегда кажется, что единственная вещь, из-за которой он живет, - это деньги. И думаю, что правильно кажется.  
  
\- С меня один гамбургер, - я шумно выдохнул и представил только один способ, с помощью которого я смогу приобрести деньги.  
  
\- А деньги откуда возьмёшь? - брови друга слегка поднялись вверх, выдавая его удивление.  
  
\- У матери попрошу.  
  
\- Не потеряй свою гордость.  
  
\- Спасибо, - с особой злостью ответил я, из-за чего Игорь неприятно поморщился. Да, я умею плеваться ядом.  
  
\- Его зовут Костя.  
  
\- Спасибо ещё раз. В каком он классе учится? - реакция друга была ожидаемой. Такая противная хитрая улыбка  
  
\- Ещё один гамбургер.  
  
\- В 11-ом.  
  
\- Ого, на 2 года старше, а от девятиклассника не отличишь, или это у меня странные представления о девятиклассниках. А буква какая?  
  
\- Ну...  
  
\- Гамбургер №3.  
  
\- "В".  
  
\- Английский язык, значит. Спасибо за помощь, друг. Я тебе это когда-нибудь припомню, - я развернулся на 180 градусов и поплёлся в сторону 11 "В" класса, чтобы поговорить с Костей.


	5. Впечатление и внезапность

Пока я шёл в 11 "В" в моей голове вертелась лишь одна мысль: как мне выпросить у мамы столько денег? Эти гамбургеры не такие уж и дешёвые, а надо купить целых 3 штуки. Так ещё и себе парочку, чтобы не глотать слюни, пока мой друг с аппетитом поглощает поджаренные булочки. Чёрт, есть захотелось. Зря я не беру у мамы деньги на еду, ограничиваясь лишь завтраком, поэтому такой бледный и исхудавший. Но я лучше останусь голодным, чем съем булочки из столовой, которые завозят раз в неделю. Не понимаю, как их вообще можно есть. Один раз я попробовал - неделю не мог прикасаться к мучным изделиям. Теперь у меня боязнь столовских булочек. Страшные и противные.  
  
Знаете, я и не думал, что на данный момент никого в классе просто не может быть. Начало перемены ведь. Правда, вместе с "никого" в классе была учительница украинского языка и литературы Валерия Игоревна. Хорошая женщина. Не в смысле, как женщина, а как человек. Да и с виду она ничего. Всегда одевает приталенные брюки тёмных цветов (в юбках я её никогда не видел), белые свободные рубашки, не носит каблуки, предпочитает кожаные балетки блестящим туфлям на шпильке, собирает свои густые волосы шоколадного цвета в конский хвост, который еле достаёт до плеч. Она симпатична и очень мила. Да и молода - около 25 лет. Она мне нравилась некоторое время, пока я не узнал, что ещё половина моих одноклассников тоже неровно к ней дышит. А я не люблю быть частью одной большой кучи, поэтому отделился и неровно задышал к своей соседке по парте, которая тоже была не дурна собой: светло-русые короткие волосы, строгие черты лица, тонкие губы, которые она часто подчёркивала красной помадой, 6 серьг в левом ухе и 2 в правом, тёмная одежда, длинные ногти, всегда выкрашенные то в чёрный, то в красный цвет. На уроках она преимущественно молчала или слушала музыку, поэтому её было довольно трудно разговорить, но я смог это сделать. У нас оказались похожие музыкальные вкусы, что и стало почвой для нашей дружбы. А потом понял, что я люблю её как человека, а не как девушку. Но человек она хороший и порой проводит время со мной и Игорем.  
  
Что-то я разговорился.  
  
\- Валерия Игоревна, вы не видели, куда ушёл Костя? - я задал вопрос учительнице, которая уже собирала вещи в сумку для ухода из кабинета.  
  
\- Он где-то минуту назад был здесь, а потом вышел через заднюю дверь, - то есть, мы с ним разминулись. Ненавижу свою школу за огромное количество людей, которые так и норовят столпиться у кабинетов. Из-за них я упустил кое-кого важного.  
  
\- Спасибо большое за информацию.  
  
Я вышел из класса, попутно размышляя о том, где же он может находиться. В голову сразу пришла крыша, но я думаю, что он не такой уж и дурак, чтобы пойти туда, где я смогу его легко найти. До конца перемены оставалось 25 минут, так как сама она длилась 30 минут. В это время многие обычно собирались в столовой и становились в очередь за несъедобными булочками. Но очереди, как таковой, там никогда не было: сильные распихивали и продолжают распихивать слабых. Как на войне.   
  
Неподалёку от толпы, прислонившись к стене, стоял высокий парень с тёмно-русыми короткими волосами. Он что-то поспешно записывал в телефон или строчил очередное сообщение. Без разницы. Мне всё равно плевать. Выглядел он довольно обычно, если не брать во внимание, что его джинсы были слегка порваны в нескольких местах, на штанинах, естественно. Образ дополняла толстовка голубого кислотного цвета и такого же цвета обувь на трёхсантиметровой подошве. Да уж, даже парни в наше время пытаются быть выше при помощи обуви.  
  
Я так бы и смотрел на него, если бы не другой парень, подошедший к нему. Костя. Он нёс с собой два пластиковых стакана с сомнительной жидкостью. Скорее всего, лимонадом, ибо именно он является самой сомнительной жидкостью в нашей столовой. Ржавая вода в мужских туалетах (в женских я не был) смело отдаёт первое место. Я бы ни за что не стал пить эту гадость, даже если никогда и не пробовал. Цвет у неё безобразный, неаппетитный.  
  
И вот сейчас переключаю взгляд то с Кости на стакан, то наоборот. Не знаю, почему застрял. Наверное, потому, что считал Костю умнее, а тут он купил эту дешёвую жидкость. Пожалуй, первое впечатление не всегда является правильным. И вообще, с каких пор я начал судить людей по лимонаду? Марк, прекращай.  
  
\- Ты чего здесь стоишь? - из глубоких размышлений о лимонаде меня вывел лавандоволосый парень, который сейчас со своим другом стоял напротив меня и смотрел на меня с едва заметной ухмылкой. Мне уже надоело то, что он смотрит на меня свысока. Или мне это просто кажется? Всё-таки надо было лечь спать вчера, а не сегодня в 2 часа ночи.  
  
\- Да вот, тебя искал, - не вижу смысла скрывать правду, как некоторые.  
  
Костя нисколько не удивился, что меня довольно-таки разозлило. Он как будто бы ждал, пока я к нему прибегу.  
  
\- Зачем? - да, давай, попробуй изобразить удивление на своём лице, но я всё равно тебе не поверю.  
  
\- А ты разве не догадываешься, Женя, который на самом деле Костя? - смакуя каждое слово, произнёс я, подняв руки ладонями вверх и разведя их в разные стороны.  
  
\- Наш школьный всезнайка постарался?  
  
\- Да. Мне пришлось заплатить ему 3 гамбургерами, на которые у меня денег нет, - пожалуюсь ещё, что ли.  
  
\- С каких пор Игорь берёт плату за услуги едой, да ещё и такой дешёвой?  
  
\- Вас это не касается. Я его друг, - и правда, такого друга, как Игорь, я никому не отдам. Не потому, что он так мало с меня берёт за информацию, а из-за того, что я его очень сильно люблю и не представляю, как бы выжил без него здесь. С ним весело, он меня всегда выслушает, как и я его. Да, 7 лет дружбы дали свои плоды.  
  
\- Ясно всё с тобой.  
  
Тишина. Я просто стою и смотрю на него, а он покачивает пластиковый стаканчик, слегка взбалтывая жидкость, находящуюся в нём. Неуютная тишина. Так, надо что-нибудь придумать...  
  
\- Ты можешь дать мне свой номер телефона? - первое, что вылетело из моего рта. Говорили же мне родители, что сначала надо думать, а потом говорить.  
  
Костя с недоумением на меня посмотрел, оценивая всю мою трезвость. Во-первых, я его знаю от силы дня 2. Во-вторых, я его вроде бы презираю. Скорее, пытаюсь вести себя так, чтобы он думал, что я его не очень люблю. В-третьих, я парень. Так что это выглядит как минимум странно.  
  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Давай сюда свой телефон, - он протянул руку. Неужели нельзя просто продиктовать мне номер? Или он боится, что его номер прознают бешенные фанатки, которые на данный момент находятся в метрах 3-5 от нас и смотрят в сторону Кости. По крайней мере, я считаю, что это фанатки.  
  
Я достал свой телефон из кармана. Дело в том, что его очень тяжело вытаскивать, так как он в принципе не может влезать в карман моих брюк. Но я же всё смогу, если постараюсь. Ввёл пароль для разблокировки экрана, состоящий из парочки незамысловатых слов, но никак не связанных друг с другом, и отдал телефон парню.  
  
\- Неплохой исполнитель, - ответил он, заметив картинку на моём рабочем столе. Не неплохой, а отличный, бери выше. Да, в последнее время я очень сильно подсел на The Ready Set. - Вот.  
  
Я получил свой телефон обратно и проводил взглядом Костю, уже уходящего из столовой со своим другом.  
  
А потом заметил его номер, подписанный как "Любимый".


End file.
